Down the Rabbit Hole (A.D.I.M.A.H single)
Down the Rabbit Hole is the lead single from Majority Rules. For more songs/albums called Down the Rabbit Hole, see here Lyrics Down the rabbit hole! Your dilemma shows right on your face. With an inability to not show disgrace. Run towards the voice and you'll be fine. Everything was just fine 'till you came by. Your mind's as putrid as your lies. Won't be too long 'till your demise. Your most blatant sin is your fucking pride. Just look in my veins, I'VE GOT NOTHING TO HIDE! Lite me up and suck me dry (they'll fucking kill you) Cut me up and run me through. It's never too long till you make due It's down the fucking rabbit hole for you Could see your bones beneath your skin. Almost as if they've been drenched in sin. It's like your eyes belong to the freshly dead. Sorta makes me wish that I stayed in bed. Lite me up and suck me dry (they'll fucking kill you) Cut me up and run me through. It's never too long till you make due It's down the fucking rabbit hole for you Lite me up and suck me dry (they'll fucking kill you) Cut me up and run me through. It's never too long till you make due It's down the fucking rabbit hole for you "We're here today to assess the crimes of this sad fucker. He has consumed the forbidden pleasures, let his anger overcome him, took pride in what they have done, slothed on potential recovery, lusted over their ignorance and has failed the people who gave a shit about them." Lite me up and suck me dry (they'll fucking kill you) Cut me up and run me through. It's never too long till you make due It's down the fucking rabbit hole for you It's down the fucking rabbit hole for you It's down the fucking rabbit hole for you It's down the fucking rabbit hole for you Structure This is the only song were each member provides vocals. They do so towards the verses where they mimic an intervention, where the subject is claiming that they're the problem. Near the end, the song segues into a bonus track that features various machinery noises. Meaning Fans have been torn on the actual meaning of the song. Some claim it's a reference to Alice in Wonderland, while others claim it's a metaphor for addiction. The band have gone on record saying that the song centers around someone who knowingly makes terrible decisions which led to their downfall. The song title is a metaphor for descending into hell. Music Video The video satirizes Alice in Wonderland, with Alice venturing into a depressing, violent version of Wonderland where she is tortured by horrifying creatures. The band is show performing the song whilst hanging from meat hooks. Additionally, there're black and white scenes where a man in a ripped-up Mad-Hatter costume with a rubber mask is playing with a young girl, only to kill her when she resists him. The video ends with a shot of the girl's corpse, near the rabbit hole where the video started. The video never aired on television. Trivia *The Texas Rangers DJ was fired in 2015 for using this as Adam Rosales's Walk Up Song.